ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Collins Key
Collins Joseph Key is one of the Zodiac Heroes and one of the 2nd year students in university. He is the main protagonist of the series. Background Official Description Collins Joseph Key is university student entering his 2nd year and is Devan's older brother. When he and his peers were transferred to Auckland, New Zealand, they were staying in a creepy, old fashioned house. When exploring the place that night, something was glowing on the bookshelf. Luke accidently touched it when all of the sudden, he and his peers were falling down from the trap door to the underground. That's when they meet an old man who is the guardian. He is given the amulet of Nature which gives him the ability to grow plants without manually using them and critical inventing which gives him the power to invent things. Whenever his powers are used, his pupils and irises disappear and his eyes become green. Volume 1 Collins Joseph Key is an American 23-year-old student with Taurus-themed powers and is Devan's older brother. When he and his peers were about to enter their house in New Zealand, they were falling down all of the sudden. They soon met an AI who lead them to an office where they meet Sir Simon again. When he activates his powers this time, he has a green and black suit with green-screened goggles and he can use his powers. Volume 2 Appearance He is shown to have short blonde hair styled in a quiff, bright blue eyes and fair skin with a slight rose tint. He wears a white shirt, black jeans, and black shoes and wears a green bracelet on his left wrist. His sleepwear consists of a dark blue shirt and black and neon shorts. He stands on 6 ft 3 and is of average weight. Personality He is optimistic and carefree but can be serious when there is a serious situation. He can also be caring like how he cares a lot about his brother. Like his friends, he takes an interest in university. In Chapter 3: To New Zealand, he is also shown to be arachnophobic. He can also show concern about his friends and can show immaturity. Etymology Despite the series mainly taking place in Australia and New Zealand and that Collins is American, Collins is an Irish/British/Anglo-Saxon name which might not make sense since his brother's name, Devan is a French name. Collins' middle name, Joseph is a Latin/Greek name and it is a fairly European name. And his last name, Key is an Anglo-Saxon name so his entire name makes sense since it is fairly European. 'Collins' might have been from English or Irish origin which might be based on a name, 'Colin' in Anglo-Saxon, 'Ua Cuiléin' from medieval Ireland or 'hazel grove' in Welsh Powers and Abilities Nature- His nature power is first used in the Prologue. He can use it to grow vines and plants. Critical Inventing- His inventing skills are first used in Season 6 when he can invent things. Trivia * Collins is one of the 10 main characters to have blue eyes(the others being Devan, Troye, Luke, Niall, Robert, Connor, James, Tristan and Ben) and one of the 11 main characters to have blonde hair(the others being Luke, Michael, Robert, Ashton, Rena, Bindi, Bea, Lexi, Tristan ,and Ben) * He was born on 9 May 1996 which makes his Zodiac sign Taurus and his powers are Nature and Inventing * His unfortunate event is when Devan is having cystic fibrosis and is close to dying Category:The Darkest Awakening Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Good characters Category:Male Characters